


What To Call Him

by Katherine



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle looked in wonder at her newborn who was swaddled and sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Call Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akerwis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



> For akerwis, whose [Yuletide letter](http://ar.dreamwidth.org/487937.html) included "I have been in love with [this fanart of Belle and the Beast](http://kathudsonart.tumblr.com/post/52432541071/disney-beastly-family-did-these-over-a-period-of) and their beastchildren for months, and if you want to take those for your inspiration, that is totally cool with me."

Belle looked in wonder at her newborn who was swaddled and sleeping. "What to call him," she said softly.

"I understood you and the master had decided on the name," said Mrs Potts, who was bustling around the room with contented awareness that she was vastly more experienced in this matter of having children than was her mistress.

Belle admitted, "We almost have." She nodded towards the teetering pile of books from the castle library. The roses in the vase beside were nearly denuded of leaves and even a few of the petals were missing. Belle or her Beast had used them to mark where they found a particularly liked name in a volume. "I meant not his name, so much, as what he—"

Mrs Potts broke in with, "A baby, of course." She made a little nervous still by the roses, non-magical though these cut flowers were, and this made her speak with even less deference than usual.

"He is a very particular baby," Belle said. "So he is my beastling!" she declared with happy inspiration.

The baby's fuzzy brown ears twitched.


End file.
